How we met your father, Katniss
by Seablue eyes 9311
Summary: Effie then asked the question that would change Katniss' life forever."Any volunteers?"Everyone expected the silence that usually follows but a voice was heard "I volunteer." Everyone turned around, Katniss looked straight forward into her petit and kind father's eyes. One-shot. Series: How we met your father.


**AN: So this is my latest story, it is a one-shot and belongs in a sort of series. For those of you reading my Petit- Harry series it will be similar to that. The series is called "How we met your father" and will be cross-overs where Harry is the surprising father to the characters. But each story stands alone, they´re just sharing the same theme.**

 **For those of you recognizing the concept I will tell you that I got inspiration for this from the story How We Met Your Mother by DeliriumDescending which has a fem!Harry instead, in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn story by the way, I really recommend it. So I wanted to write a father one and also wanted to incorporate other verses. So I hope you´ll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games.**

 _ **How we met your father, Katniss**_

Katniss was standing there, numb after her actions in saving Prim from the Hunger games. Now she waited for Effie Trinket to announce the boy she would compete against. Together with the other 22 from the districts.

"Peeta Melark,"

He is a bit longer than Katniss with muscles making him look strong and he had ash blond hair. Katniss thought he was chocked but he took his place on the stage. Effie then asked the question that would change Katniss' life forever.

"Any volunteers?"

Everyone expected the silence that usually follows but a voice was heard

"I volunteer."

Everyone turned around, Katniss looked straight forward into her petit and kind father's eyes. 'Why was he volunteering, he couldn´t, only those in the ages between twelve and eighteen could compete in the games.' Harry went forward jumping up on the stage. Everyone looked confused, Harry was rather famous for his kind ways and it was known he looked as young as his eldest daughter. Effie did not know this of course, so she asked

"Ah, a second volunteer, wonderful. What's your name, young man?"

"Harry Everdeen." He said, sounding as calm and collected as usual.

"Everdeen you say. I bet your sister is the other tribute."

"Not sister, daughter."

Effie and all those watching the ceremony from the Capitol drew a breath. This man, boy more like it, had a daughter. They looked the same age, how was that possible.

"I´m sorry did you say daughter?" Effie had to ask, it was almost impossible.

"Yes, I did say she´s my daughter."

"And how old are you then?"

"Do you really wanna know?" The same answer anyone who asked got. Nobody knew his actual age, not even Katniss.

"Well, I have to, according to the rules only boys and girls in the ages between 12 and 18 are allowed to compete. I´m sceptic that you, yourself is that age when you have daughters within the span."

"President Snow knows of my predicament. I´m allowed to compete." He said this with such finality it was hard not to think he spoke the truth. But Effie was not convinced yet. She looked to one of the personnel that she knew was in contact with the officials back in the Capitol. Once he nodded to her, she released a breath, they could go on.

"Well then, welcome district 12's second volunteering tribute, Harry Everdeen."

Her smile was as fake as ever, but nobody cared. All of them were in chock. Family members competing in the games, a father volunteering to fight his daughter, to possible kill her. Everyone was thinking it but everyone was quiet during the rest of the ceremony when it ended the tributes got surrounded by peacekeepers and herded to the Justice building. Usually they separated the tributes so they could meet with family and loved ones. But since both tributes are family so they were put in the same room. Katniss sat down in a soft plush armchair, her father kept standing looking at a wall his hands clasped behind his back. The door opened letting the last member of the Everdeen family into the room. Primrose went first to her dad, hugging him while she cried. Then she let him go and went over to her sister hugging her also.

"It´s going to be okay, Prim. Gale will help you so you´ll listen to him, you hear?"

Prim just nodded, their father came over and hugged them both. They sat like that until the time went up and the peacekeepers came in to escort Prim out. Soon they were standing on the station waiting for the train while the cameras continued clicking and flashing. Once the train came Katniss was grateful to be out of the media's light. It irked her some that she hadn´t been able to speak with her father yet. She would have asked in the justice building but then she had been focused on Primrose instead. During dinner she also wanted to talk to her dad but Effie did not leave them alone so she resigned to wait for the talk with her dad.

Once she lay in her bed and waiting for sleep she got hit with the obvious idea. So she got up, put on some clothes and went over to her father's room. When she opened the door she saw him sitting by the window. The moon shining in, illuminating part of his features and casting shadows on others. She couldn´t help but think him very beautiful like she had known he was her whole life. His dark messy hair spilling into his eyes obscuring the lightning bolt scar he had. His emerald green eyes, that she had inherited, and his petit build with his light skin. She had not seen him in such a clean state in a long time, usually he was covered in soot and charcoal since water was a small resource in their district.

"Hello Katniss." He had turned around looking at her with that smile he always got when looking at her or her sister.

"Dad, why did you do it?" How can you even compete?" She asked her two most pressing questions that had been on her mind ever since he had volunteered that morning.

"Katniss, it is much you don´t know about me, about my past. But I can´t tell you everything in one night, so I will give you a shorter version. That ok with you?

At her nod he exhaled and told her a bit of his story. How he was born in in a time before Panem, before the districts and of his power, his magical power. She was sceptic at first but once he showed her, she believed him.

"You still haven´t answered my questions." She said once he finished with the battle against Voldemort.

"I was just coming to that, as for the why. I have to two reasons, the first is that I have been waiting for an opportunity to weaken and damage the Capitol's hold on the districts. I want to start a rebellion for the freedom of the districts. The second reason was you."

"Me?" She was surprised, she had been a reason for her father to willingly go into the arena.

"Yes, once I heard Primrose name my heart sank, because I knew that you would volunteer for her. I did not want you to go through the games, ever. So I did the next best thing and joined you. If you had to be in the games then I reasoned that you shouldn´t be alone."

"But why, you would be forced to kill, you…" She couldn´t understand him, it was surreal.

"I want to be there to help you, but also access to the capital and see how I can make the biggest impact. My way to the capital is though the games, every eye and ear will be on us tributes and that is the best opportunity to make a great impression on the citizens but also on the president."

"Ok then, you told me why, now how are you able to compete in the first place?"

"I told you about the master of death?"

She nodded and soon after her eyes widened, she started making the connection.

"That´s how, I am the master of death and because of it I am immortal." She looked even more wide eyed, her father was immortal.

"Because of it, my body is frozen in the age I gained the title, so I am seventeen forever."

"You´re just one year older than me." She was horrified, it seemed impossible. But here her father was telling her the truth.

"Technically I´m a few hundred, it´s my body that's seventeen."

He gave her a small smile, the one that usually made her smile and this time it did its charm making her smile also. She went over to him, hugging him while he hugged her back.

"We will take us out of this." He whispered in a very convincing voice. "I promise you, we will live."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cinna was done styling her she was taken from the room and to the chariot area. Many other tributes were there already but she looked towards the back where her father was standing. He, like her, was dressed in all black with the cloaks that was going to be set on fire. They take their places in the chariot, once Cinna and Portia had arranged the cloaks they step aside and give some time for her to talk to her father.

"So what do you think, about the fire I mean?"

"Fantastic, but that´s not what you think?" He said once he saw her skeptical face.

"It´s dangerous." Was her only comment.

"Not when you have me, I even tell you a secret. I will make this ceremony like no other you´ve seen."

"What will you do?" She asked, getting a bit excited in anticipation.

"Ah, that would be telling, but I can assure you that you do not have to worry about the fire, artificial or real one."

Before she could ask him about what he meant by real fire the chariot jerked forward and they were on the move out to the stadium.

The artificial fire was lit and everyone started looking at them. As soon as the cameras also had turned to them, Harry raised his hand. From it something that looked like embers started floating up in the air, it almost looked like sparkles. But soon they started to gather together in small clumps, once they had gathered they exploded like fireworks the sparkles landing all over the two of them. The sparkles staid in their hair and on their clothes looking like small embers on the black background making the two tributes sparkle.

Everyone was in awe, nobody could understand how he did it but it was spectacular. Katniss just gave a small smile, took her father's hand and raising them to the sky. The gesture was met with applause and screams of approval from the audience. After the ceremony they were brought to their new quarters in the Training center and had dinner. Effie did inform them about the schedule and then they talked tactics. Harry had many insightful thoughts and shared them with everyone. Until Cinna brought up the trick he had done during the ceremony.

"Harry. I have to ask, how did you do that trick with the fire?" At his question everyone leaned forward to listen. Harry just smiled his mysterious smile and answered

"Magic." At first they didn´t know what to think but then they settled for disbelief.

"Magic's not real." Came from Haymitch and it looked like the others agreed with him. Harry just raised his hand and with it everything placed on the table followed, hovering a couple of centimeters over the table. Until Harry brought his hand down placing everything back. Everyone except Katniss, who was grinning, looked like fishes with their big eyes and gaping mouths. Until Haymitch closed his and asked

"Why the hell, do Snow let you walk free?"

"He does not know the extent of my powers. Only some things."

They tried pumping him for more information but he kept silence until Portia asked what the possibilities were and he answered with

"Anything you can imagine."

When it was late in the evening Haymitch concluded everything with

"I think the games will be very different this year." Harry and Katniss did not hear him since they were on the way to their bedrooms but the three left nodded at his statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was filled with nerves, it was the first training day. Haymitch had told them to lay low and only show their skills to the Game makers. Katniss was not completely happy with that idea since she knew that the careers would see them as weak but she saw the advantage as well. So once they had been introduced to the different stations and rules she went over to the snares station. She saw how the careers went to the weapons section and picked the most dangerous and meanest looking weapons to train with. Her father waited and looked where the other tributes choose to go before he moved himself. A surprise to everyone he turned to the weapons section as well. The careers looked rather skeptical at his approach since he didn´t look like he could lift a knife but he advanced towards the swords stand. With ease that gave away his strength, he tested the different weights of the sword until he found one he liked. A rapier, that looked very fitting with him despite his small stature. He went over to the simulation pad, how he did know to operate one was unknown to everyone but soon a simulation was started. One person with a sword, a rapier as well, in its hand. It started to show some basic moves and repeating them again. Harry looked at the movements first before he started to follow the movements. At this everyone dismissed him, he was just training a new skill. Katniss continued in a similar manner throughout the day, after learning a skill she went to a new station and kept away from the archery one. Her father continued training with the rapier but never going further than basic level. Everyone was dismissing him, saying he was weak and would die first. Katniss so wanted to punch the nose in on those that said that but the rules kept her from it and she would hopefully get the chance inside the arena instead. Now it was the third day and during lunch break they were called for their individual evaluation. Since they were from district twelve they would go last with Katniss going before her father. Soon her name was called and she went to the room. Once she did open the door she looked up at the game makers, they were eating showing no incline to look at her performance. So it went as thought, her temper got the better of her and she shot the apple inside their damn roasted pigs mouth. Now she was sure that she would get the lowest score ever in the games. She met her father on her way back, he just smiled at her and said

"Well done."

Before she could question him about knowing how her performance went he was gone. Now she was in a very nervous state it was time for the scores to be announced. Effie had just reprimanded her for her actions and Haymitch had praised her. Nobody know how Harry´s performance had gone and he was his usual calm self once he came back, not showing anything. They looked on the screen as the other tributes got their scores, like usual the careers got high scores and the other districts a little lower. It got closer to their own scores, the guy in the eleventh had just gotten a ten and she was nervous.

"District twelve, Katniss Everdeen, score eleven." Everyone was stunned at first before they screamed in happiness. It was the highest score yet.

District twelve, Harry Everdeen…" They all quieted and waited, the announcer looked at the papers again and he drew a breath before saying "score twelve." Once again it was stunned silence before happy screaming and congratulations flew through the room. They celebrated long and it was late in the night when Katniss laid down in bed for some sleep. Tomorrow it was time for the interviews and she couldn´t wait until they would be over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally time, Katniss had just been up there talking with Ceasar Flickerman. She had talked about Prim and showed of her flame dress. She assumed it had been a good performance, now it was time for her father.

"Welcome, district twelve´s tribute, Harry Everdeen!" Ceasar were his usual positive self, giving her father a big smile.

Harry strode out with confidence. He gave a small smile to the audience which was met with approval from them. He shook Ceasar's hand and sat down in the assigned seat.

"So Harry, how do you find it here in the capital?"

"It´s nice, a change of scenery for sure." They laughed.

"Yeah, it is, it is. So Harry, you volunteered, an unusual thing to occur in your district, why did you do it?"

"Because of my daughter. I did not want her to go through the games by herself." At this he looked towards her with such strong emotion and it moved the audience.

"Of course you want to protect her. Speaking of your daughter, she had her flames today, do you?" Here Harry smiled and answered "Of course." He raised his hand, palm up and the ember like sparkles started floating raising towards the sky. After a minute he lowered his hand letting the remaining sparkles continue floating in the sky.

"Ah, beautiful." Caesar commented getting approval from the audience. "Now for your score, a twelve, the first one in the games, your comment?"

"It´s an honor for the gamemakers to give me such a score. I don´t believe the performance was that good. I can of course not say anymore on the subject."

"Of course, well you do not have to since the time is up. That was all people, a big cheer for Harry Everdeen of district twelve."

They got up and the cheer together with the applause from the audience rang through the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time was counting down, fifty seconds to the start, to the time they would become murderers. Katniss was looking across the field, she could just get a small sight of her father. He looked towards her and with a small movement he mouthed "Come here." She is skeptic at first, she would have to run across the field forfeiting her life if another tribute got a hold on her. But as the time showed ten seconds and she berates herself for doubting her father then makes her body ready to sprint. The clock reaches zero and Katniss runs once the horn sounds. She runs towards her father making a small turn to go around the cornucopia. She reaches him where he was still standing on his platform. He looked cool and calm and just said "Duck." She ducked expecting someone to attack them, but when she looked up she just saw her father grabbing a backpack that came zooming through the air. A bow and arrow also came flying and he took them before handing them over to her. Then he took her hand and the next moment she felt like she was going through a small tube.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The disappearance of the two tributes from district twelve during the 74th hungergames was the biggest news in the capitol for years. The peacekeepers had stormed district twelve in search of them but their house was empty showing no sign that anybody had lived there at all. It was during the 100th hungergames and the fourth quarter quell that anyone saw anything about them again. They appeared inside the arena saving every tribute. Harry and Katniss transporting in, appearing out of thin air and disappeared again with one tribute at a time, with that it was time for the rebellion. Every district having been contacted during these years and everyone had been coordinated into the battle plans. Once the tributes were safe it was the starting point for everyone to begin the fight and making way for a new era in Panem.

 **An: Hoped you did like it, if you did send me a review or pm.**


End file.
